gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZERO System
The ZERO (Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted) System is a technology for interfacing the brain of the pilot with the mobile suit's computer (comparable to the Universal Century's biocomputer in the F91 Gundam). Only two known mobile suits were ever equipped with this system, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero and the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. The ZERO system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat. However, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly "hallucinate" the possible paths that the pilot can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity. Examples of this include when Quatre Raberba Winner used the Wing Zero and went on a rampage throughout the colonies, and when Heero Yuy first used the Epyon in battle and went berserk, killing every soldier on both sides. However by the end of the series both Heero and Zechs learn to "properly control" the ZERO system allowing them to properly use the data that the system gives them. Later during the White Fang conflict, Gundam pilot Heero Yuy and White Fang leader Zechs Merquise developed a modified version of the ZERO system that was derived from their respective Gundams. They were given to Gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner and White Fang supporter Dorothy Catalonia so that they could lead their respective forces with their maximum potential strategic abilities. Heero installed his into Quatre's XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock (which Quatre would later remove) and Zechs developed his into a helmet for Dorothy to use to control and coordinate the movements of mobile dolls in combat from inside the battleship Libra. In the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, the ZERO System has been developed further as a software program used to store, restore, and view memories as data. Preventer agent Kathy Po uses a pair of Virtual Reality glasses to view past events of the After Colony era using this software, and it is also used to restore the memories of the cryogencially frozen Heero Yuy once he is defrosted. Gundam Wing Technical Guide Information The Zero System was developed to be an interactive interface between a human pilot and a Mobile Suit. The system computes the results of possible courses of action, and the pilot considers these and mentally feeds directions back to the system. What this means is that the pilot knows the result of his actions before he performs them. The system is programmed to think tactically, so that the options that it feeds the pilot might include civilian death or unnecessary destruction. It is up to the pilot to guide the system and lend it a conscience, so the relationship becomes a balance of emotion and logic. Another advantage of Zero System is its ability to offer physical stimulus back to the pilot, allowing him to feel the strain that the MS is undergoing. This causes great physical and emotional stress on the pilot, but allows the MS to become an extension of the pilot's thoughts and movements. Due to the extreme mental strain on its users, Zero System could never be used on a wide scale. It can literally tear a users mind apart if they are not strong willed. Only the cockpits of Gundams Wing Zero and Epyon were fitted with a built in version of the the Zero System, but a modified version of Epyon's Zero System was adapted by Zechs for use as the centralized system of Libra’s MD fleet, and Gundam Sandrock Custom was fitted with a form of Wing Zero's software during episode 44. Variants Zero System 2.0 This modified system provided better and more detailed information than the systems in either Wing Zero or its rival, the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. However, these improvements came with a price; just as the benefits were strengthened, so were the flaws. While the original Zero System merely urged its pilot to follow certain courses of action, Version 2.0 actually forced them to follow these paths. Zero System 2.5 This system provided much better technical data and information, but had the drawback of taking control of the mobile suit sometimes when activated. It should be noted, however, that Zero 2.5 lacked the mental effects which its predecessors possessed. Notes *In Super Robot Wars series, the Zero System will be activated once the required points of morale/will (usually at 130 points) of the pilot in the unit with Zero System ability has been reached. At the time when the Zero System has been activated, the pilot's stats point of the pertinent unit will be increased by 10 points (note that there is no animation that indicated the activation of the Zero System in the earlier series whereas the pilot's stats are increased, while it is shown by an animation in the latest series). Wing Zero (Custom) and Epyon are the only units with Zero System ability so far, as the Tiel's Impulse was still not listed yet in any Super Robot Wars series. *Neither Wing Zero (Custom) or Epyon has no Zero System ability in the Another Century's Episode series. *In Gundam Musou 3, both Wing Zero and Epyon will activate their Zero System (Epyon System for Epyon) once they have defeated 250 enemies. In this game, the Zero System serves as an enhancement for defence stats. Category:After Colony technology